sscolonialmarinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine Guide
guide will contain everything that CM Medics will need =Gear= Stasis bag This bag is your best friend. When you put an injured marine in, it will stop all types of damage inflicted to him. This includes organ damage, internal bleeding, external bleeding and suffocation, it however deals small amount of brain and clone damage (0.1 per tick). Do note that he can still die due to clone damage, so if an patient has less than -90 HP, he might die in a minute. It is a one use only item, so if you place a patient in there, it will rip apart the next time you open it. You can still fold it after being deployed but not used. When do you use this? This is mostly used on critical patients waiting for surgery, or patients with internal bleeding that are far away from medbay. Therefore, if you have someone with low amount of blood and internal bleeding, you have to put him in it until you get to medbay, or when the surgery room is open. Make sure you put the patient in the cyro tube after it, as he won't be able to use his hands due to clone damage. Defibrillator This is your second best friend! It is a device that can bring up dead people back to life, in certain conditions, of course. The defibrillator works best if the patient has no jumpsuit and armor equipped, but it can still work if he has them on, but you will waste more charges. When can you revive people? - He has more than 40% of blood - The player is in the body (as a ghost) - 1 to 2 minutes haven't passed when he died What do you need to do before trying to revive him? First of all, successful revival will set his HP to -95. This means that you need to give him inaprovaline shot before trying it, or else he will just die again. If the dead guy has really low blood, give him an dexaline pill and tricord (hypospray) just in case to ensure that he doesn't die after. You can't revive a patient with blood level less than 40%, however if you are quick enough, you can give him O- blood to raise his level and than try it again. Cyro tube Your text text text text text text Why is this so special you ask? Well, everyone knows it heals all sorts of damage, but did you know it also stops internal bleeding? This is a very good replacement for stasis bag, as it heals all sorts of damage and deals no clone nor brain damage. =How does blood work?= Blood loss is the #1 thing that will kill your patient. The blood loss acts like this: -60% to 90% -> 20 oxygen damage, will not go away nor increase . Not lethal -40% to 59% -> 50 oxygen damage, raises by 1 every second, won't go below 50. Lethal -0% to 40% -> Instant death, no way to stop it. Very lethal There are few ways to raise the blood level. -Transfusion -> Make sure you give the right blood type to them. You can check their blood type on the operation desk with the console. Give O- if you don't have time http://storage.coolfeed.co/2013/01/Red-blood-cell-compatibility-table-coolfeed.co_.png -Iron -> Toxic, but second fastest way to regenerate blood. Always give antitox before giving iron. -> 0.8u of blood per tick -Nutrition -> It doesn't last for too long, but is good for patients who requires low amount of blood to have 90%. -> 0.4u per tick -Time -> 0.1u per tick Heart damage works similar to blood loss -5 to 10 damage -> As same as having -60% to 90% of blood -10 to 20 damage -> As same as having -40% to 59% of blood -21 to x damage -> As same as having -40% to 59% of blood, but adds a lot of toxin and oxygen damage.